


if i don't see you again

by pearlybellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy deserves to be happy, F/M, Short One Shot, because i needed this scene, how do I even tag this, pretty fluffy, super short and sweet, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlybellarke/pseuds/pearlybellarke
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt (can someone write a fic where bellamy gets to tell clarke he loves her in we will rise? because i think we all missed out.) super short and sweet one-shot.





	if i don't see you again

“She’ll come around and see how special you are.”  
Whoa. Bellamy was stunned to silence. Did Clarke Griffin, the princess, his princess, just called him special? He opened his mouth, but found he couldn’t say anything. In that moment he realized how much he would really do for her, he would die, he would endure things much worse than death. He understood why Wells had let her hate him, it was because he loved her so much. Because having her hate him would be worse than death. He would endure anything for her. She kept him centered. She was his home. He looked at her, and god, he loved her. Sure he thought he had loved Gina, but it didn’t compare to this. This soul crushing, heart consuming love he felt for Clarke. It wasn’t lust, it wasn’t just longing for human touch, like the casual hookups he'd had when they first landed. It was a love for her soul. The girl that had been the one to inspire the hundred, the one who challenged him, who co-lead their people. She still held the weight of the world on her shoulders, still kept to her mantra of "I bear it so they don’t have to." He needed her to believe that she didn’t have to do it alone, she wasn’t supposed to. She had him, she had him through thick and thin, for everything they would endure. I don’t deserve it. His own mantra, the one he repeated to himself whenever he felt happy. She made him almost believe he could, one day deserve it. She made him a better person. He wouldn’t be half the man he was without her. That’s what drove him to say it. Knowing he may never get another chance to tell her, she deserved to know, to know she was loved. “Clarke.” He said quietly, his voice gruff. She turned to him, fixing her piercing blue gaze on his own. “If I don’t see you again-“ He started, but she cut him off. “No, you will.”. But he had to tell her, she needed to hear it. “Clarke, please-“ He paused, taking a breath, “Please just let me say this.” She kept her intense gaze on him and nodded slightly. “I love you. I love you, and I probably have since we landed on this goddamn planet. I know this might sound strange, but you needed to know. I love you, and I won’t stop loving you. You deserve to know that you are loved. If you don’t want this to mean anything, it doesn’t have to. I just had to tell you.” He finished his rant, and finally met her gaze. The look in her eyes was part admiration, part love. He almost had to look away. “Oh Bellamy..” she said quietly, breathless. Then she leaned up and kissed him. He froze, but only for a fraction of a second, before returning the kiss. The firm press of her lips to his own wasn’t rushed, wasn’t sloppy. It was a promise. A declaration. Their lips moved in perfect, unhurried synchrony. After a few moments Bellamy pulled back and rested his forehead on her own. “I love you too.” She murmured, her breath ghosting his lips. He smiled, “Good.” before pressing another kiss to her lips. That was the moment Roan chose to shout “Hey! We’ve got a problem over here!” He looked at Clarke, and knew they were thinking the same thing. Saving the world had to come first, then they could worry about them. Bellamy was okay with that, as long as he had his princess at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was shorter than expected. but it did its job. kudos appreciated. i love you all you beautiful souls.


End file.
